Cracked
by Nyarghh
Summary: Ino and Sasuke are now known as a couple. Disaster strikes and to add to the wound a new guy appears.
1. Forgetfulness

**Cracked**

**Summary:** Ino and Sasuke are now known as a couple. Disaster strikes and to add to the wound a new guy appears.

x…………………………………………..x

Kitty: It's been almost a year since my story Unwilling Love was finished! Now Hears the sequel to my Unwilling Love story! Sorry for the delay. I got caught up with releasing story ideas from my head.

Matt: The plot is probably going to be long so please enjoy the minimum of at least 15 chapters. xD

Kitty: To the story!!

x……………………………x

Chapter 1: Why?

x…………………………...x

Sasuke came home late after a harsh training session from training. He smiled knowing he was home with the person he loved. Once he walked into the living room he saw Ino sitting on the couch staring at the TV. Once she noticed his presence she shut the TV and looked at the black screen.

"Do you realize what time it is?" she said calming. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You know I always get off training this late." He said. Ino sighed. Sasuke looked at her weird. Sighing wasn't a good sign. Ino just shook her head.

"I'll go to bed ok?" she said as she walked up the stairs. Sasuke looked at where Ino disappeared. Had he done something terribly wrong? Sasuke went into the dining room. Ino had made them both something to eat. Ino's plate indicated that she hadn't eat. The food was scrambled in her plate showing that she had picked at her food, waiting for him to come home.

Sasuke wondered what he did wrong. He gasped as he noticed a little present on the table for him. It was his birthday which meant… Sasuke picked up the present and read the tag. Sasuke cursed at himself.

He had forgotten about the most important day to him and Ino.

Their anniversary. The had been a year since that faithful day he claimed his love for her. And he had completely forgotten about it. Now the yesterday's unexplained events made sense to him.

-flashback-

Ino went down stairs of Sasukes', correction, _their _house. Sasuke was still sleeping in his bed room. Yes. HIS bedroom. They didn't merge their rooms yet. How sad. But this was Sasuke she's talking about. He wouldn't rush things like that so quickly.

Sasuke and her were now known as the Uchiha couple. Ino's family saw how much the couple so they extended the marriage date by another year. Despite Sasuke's and Ino's objections. Ino's parents wanted it to be the perfect marriage. Ino had to hold Sasuke down to prevent him from slaughtering her family.

Nobody really thought Sasuke would ever WANT to marry a girl, let alone date one but Ino knew he loved her. Any guy who would be checking Ino out would kiss his baby makers goodbye. He might still be too shy to say it but he loved her as much as she loved him. Just doesn't show it…..often……most of the time….

Ino shook those thoughts out of her head. He was the infamous Sasuke, we won't go around showering random people with compassion and love. Ino giggled at the thought of Sasuke skipping around town greeting the villagers. Ino went into the kitchen and turned on the stove. Cracking some eggs and putting them in the frying pan she figured that she was going to make omelette.

Ino was in a very happy mood this morning, mostly because their one year anniversary was going to be tomorrow. She expected Sasuke to be up first thing in the morning, cancel team practice and spend time with her. After all it was their anniversary.

Minutes later Sasuke came down. Sasuke smiled at Ino. Ino was happy that his smiles were for her and only her. Sasuke looked at the omelette.

"What's with the fancy breakfast?" he asked. Ino raised her eyebrow.

"There's nothing fancy about omelettes silly Sasuke." She giggled. Sasuke nodded over the plate of omelette.

"You even decorated it with peas and bacon." He said looking over his omelette and something that resembled him with a heart drawn with ketchup. Ino laughed. She thought he was being silly so she went back to making her slice. Sasuke just shrugged, eat his breakfast, kissed her goodbye and went to meet up with his team.

-flashback ends-

Sasuke dropped to his knees. Why? Why and how had he forgotten an important day like that? He probably cost them their relationship.

x………..TBC……………x

Kitty: SORRY! I HAD TO START IT OFF LIKE DAT! T_T IT ADDS TO THE DRAMA OF NEXT CHAPTER!

Matt: she is sorry for making this chapter short xD

Kitty: read and review

(A/N= NOOOO IT'S A DAY LATE!!!!!!)


	2. Distantness

Cracked

Kitty: another appearance by ur host Kitty!

Matt: host! This ain't a game show!

Kitty: aww… D:

Matt: carry on readers. Don't mind her atm xD

Kitty: fine! –emo corner-

Kiki: um um um! –panics and tries to get Kitty out of corner- You have a story to write!

Kitty: sniff…fine….

Kiki: Disclaimer: Kitty-chan doenst' not own Naruto.

Kitty: that would be everyone's dream to own Naruto

Matt: on with the story!

Sasuke waited for Ino to come down. He had been wanting to make up for the most important day. Sasuke knew it that day meant a lot to her. He wanted some way to apologize to her. Ino came downstairs rubbing her eye tiredly. She blinked when she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" she asked. Wasn't he suppose to be training with the others? Today Ino's teacher was sick so she didn't have to go train. Sasuke smiled at her.

"I took the day off so that we can go somewhere together." He told her. Ino's heart skipped. THE sasuke that was serious about training did that just for her? Ino smiled brightly. Yesterday's event passed her head though. That one important day, was already gone. She would have to wait next year to plan something special again. All her efforts were wasted. Ino was saddened by this but that didn't stop her from going out with Sasuke.

This once in a lifetime opportunity to go out with Sasuke. There was no way Ino would let this opportunity pass. Ino nodded.

"Ok love! Let's go!" she exclaimed hooking her arms around Sasuke's arm. The two of them went out of the house.

Sasuke smiled. Ino forgave him that was a good sign. Though Sasuke could tell Ino was still upset with him about yesterday. Sasuke couldn't afford another disappointment. He was afraid of losing Ino.

Ino nudged Sasuke a little.

"Are you ok?" she asked eyes filled with concern. Sasuke smiled reassuringly.

"I'm ok. I was just thinking about things." He said. Ino smiled at him.

"Well don't think that much about it. I'm sure it'll turn out perfectly fine." She told him.

"It did." He told her as he spun her around ready to kiss her. Inches apart were their lips. But Sasuke spotted Naruto and Sakura and his hold on Ino dropped, sendin Ino on her butt. Sasuke mentally slapped himself and helped Ino up. Ino laughed it off but they both knew how she felt.

"_He still doesn't want to show it."_ She thought disappointedly. Sasuke mentally beat himself up.

"_Way to mess up Sasuke."_ He scolded himself. Naruto and Sakura came into view.

"Hey ditcher!" Naruto said smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What about you two?" he asked. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks to you Kakashi decided that we should all take a rest since one of us was missing." He said. Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever just beat it." He said coolly. Naruto snickered.

"Trying to look cool to impress you're dear Ino?" he teased. Sakura pinched Naruto's cheek.

"Do not insult love _Naru-kun_." She said as she pinched him hard. Naruto flailed.

"Gack! I'm sorry! I'll treat you to ramen!" he cried. Sakura, liking that idea, let go of his cheek and walked away with him. Sakura smiled at Ino. Since their little rivalry ended they had been closer then before.

Ino giggled. Sasuke smiled at her. Her smile always brightened up his day. He couldn't tell her that now. But he planned on telling her everything one day. He just needed more courage. Who would think that the famous Uchiha survivor would be a chicken when it comes to expressing his emotions.

But Sasuke had been living in hatred and anger, so no one could blame him when the poor boy didn't know a thing about love whatnot. Ino seemed to know this more then anything else.

Sasuke lead Ino into a fancy restaurant. Ino looked around. This was probably the most expensive restaurant in town. Ino looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled.

"You don't think my parents left me money?" he asked. Ino beamed. They took their seat and ate a little.

Out of nowhere a boy came up to them and greeted Ino.

"Ino it's been a while." He said. Ino looked strangely at him.

"Huh?" she asked. The boy looked hurt.

"Don't you remember me? We use to make mud pies together with Sakura." He said. Realization hit Ino and she jumped and hugged him.

"Oh! IT's been a long time Tsuki!" she cried. Sasuke didn't like how close they were to each other though. Sasuke glared at him. Tsuki and Ino stopped hugging and Tsuki inspected Sasuke.

"So this is your fiancé?" he inquired. Ino nodded. Tsuki stared at him.

"I heard he forgot about your anniversary." He said. Sasuke's heart plummeted. Ino looked at Sasuke a little.

"Well he did…" she said sadly. Tsuki scoffed.

"What kind of idiot forgets that important day? It just shows that he doesn't really care." He said. Sasuke clenched his hand. What was this bastard saying? Ino silently sent Sasuke a message pleading him to calm down. They were in a public restaurant after all. Ino turned to Tsuki.

"It's not what you think Tsuki-kun! He was so focused on training that he probably forgot!" she said.

"Training is more important then love?" Tsuki's words hit Sasuke directly in the chest. Althought Tsuki was harsh he WAS correct. Training wasn't nearly as important than love. Sasuke just wanted to get stronger to be able to protect Ino all the time. That counted as love right? But that didn't make up for the fact that he had failed to remember their anniversary. Ino looked at Tsuki.

"Tsuki-kun! Don't say that!" she told him. Tsuki got up and walked away.

"I was just stating the truth." He said as he walked away. Ino sat back down next to Sasuke.

"Sorry about Tsuki-kun Sasuke. He's a little blunt and protective." She said.

They continued to eat. But both noticed that the other was slowly drifting away. Both silently hoped that the growing gap would heal. But the question remained. Will it last?

……………………………………..

Kitty: Ok! Chapter done!

Matt: yay! You update fast :D

Kitty: please review and tell me what you think. I look forward to your comments :D


	3. Regrets

**Regrets**

Kitty: ME SO SORRY! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS! T_T PLEASE SHOWER ME WITH FORGIVENESS! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!

Matt: Remember to read and review ^^ Kitty is most motivated with reviews and suggestions. The more comments and readers she gets the more likely she'll post up a new chapter sooner and sooner then you expect ^^

Kitty: Don't hate me T_T im just a teenage girl! Enjoy the newest chapter of Cracked.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own the story and plot but not the characters…. CEPT TSUKI!**

**Important note: I decided to add some voting questions at the end of the story. Feel free to answer in message or review. It's just an opinion poll thing. ^^ everyone is allowed to participate. And depending on the feedback and such I'll turn this into a series and add countless of Ino and Sasuke based oneshots depending on my confidence ^^ I don't mean to sound annoying )':**

=o=

Days passed since Sasuke and Ino's encounter with Tsuki. Sasuke never liked Tsuki. He didn't like how he and Ino seemed to have a strong and close connection to each other. How they knew each other his childhood. Sasuke didn't like Tsuki, that was a fact, but it didn't block out the fact that Tsuki's statements from days ago rang true. Tsuki's words played in his head over and over again. Sasuke hated how easily Tsuki had gotten into his head.

"_Training is more important then love?"_ Tsuki's words played again and again in Sasuke's head like a broken record. Sasuke remembered his days before Ino. Training was important then and it should be now.

That's how it's suppose to have been, until he grew strong enough to rival the strength and power of his brother. Sasuke's hands clenched at the thought at of his brother.

His brother. The mere thought of his brother made Sasuke's eyes glow in a menacing red. His brother. The main cause of his sadness and sorrow**(1)**. His anger. His desire to grow strong enough to drain the mere life of out Itachi.

Sasuke then remembered what his brother had told him the day he murdered the whole family and left Sasuke alone in his pain and misery.

"_Fill your heart with anger. Feed your anger and rage. It's the only way you will be strong enough to kill me or even make me flinch Sasuke. Any other emotions are unneeded. Love, compassion, friendship. All those will bring you down_**.(2)**_"_

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. That statement had been feed into his mind. Leaving a scar, neither seen or removable. Sasuke had replayed that statement so many times in his head for the past years after the disappearance of his clan, that he thought himself to believe those words.

Sasuke paced around his room. Due to recent events Ino decided that she needed some time alone. He had Tsuki to thank for that. Was it still true? Was love really keeping him from pulling his full potential at training? He even lost…to NARUTO! That baka.

Sasuke sat on his bed and sighed. But he was.. no IS in loved with Ino. Sasuke wasn't about to let her go. She can continued his clan with him. He could rebuild his clan now, but Sasuke would never be satisfied until he could kill Itachi with his own hands. If he managed to continue his clan he would be partly happy, but fully? No. Not until Itachi is dead. Right? That's what Sasuke wanted wasn't it? To kill Itachi and watch him die before his very eyes? It's what he wanted right? Maybe. Maybe not. Sasuke continued his pacing.

'If I continued this I'll walk a hole in the floor.' Sasuke told himself. In his frustration, Sasuke took a swing at his nightstand, knocking over his lamp and some other things. That made him feel loads better. Blood seeped through his wound on his hand but Sasuke felt no pain. No. He was too confused. What was it that he wanted?

Sounds of footsteps running danced in his hearing as Ino ran in. Apparently the sound of glass breaking woke her up.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" she said, concern and worry filled her eyes. Sasuke shook his head.

"Just clearing my head." He said. Ino shook her head.

"There are better ways to clear your head then knocking things around. Things cost money dear." She lectured him. Sasuke shrugged. Ino gasped.

"Hey you're bleeding!" she informed him. She lead him to his bed side.

"Sit down and wait here while I clean this mess up." Ino told him. Sasuke nodded and waited while Ino gently picked up the broken glass and discarded it in a trashcan. Ino froze when she turned around to pick up the other glass.

Gently she picked up the broken picture frame. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. In his rage he had knocked down hisand Ino's prize possession. The first picture they took together when Sasuke took her out on their first real date. Under the moonlight, for a romantic night picnic. It was a symbol of their love and all the things they went through to be together. And Sasuke broke it. Ino picked the picture up from the broken frame, sighing in relief as it was not ripped of damaged. Ino stared at Sasuke.

"Do you realize what you almost did?" she said calmly, but Sasuke knew from the look of her eyes that she was hurt. Hurt that he had almost destroyed the evidence of their love. Hurt that he even had the guts to knock this over. Hurt that he almost destroyed their most treasured item. Sasuke couldn't take that look from her. Anyone else would be fine. Just not Ino.

"I didn't know." He replied. Ino looked at him confused.

"How can you not know when this was on your…our nightstand for more then a year? I know that you sneak glanced at that picture almost everyday! I do too! How could you forget?" Ino didn't mean to shout. She really didn't, but she was hurt and she wanted to understand. Sasuke made a grab for his head.

"I was thinking clearly! I was blinded by anger and confusion. I'm just so confused." He said.

"There are other ways with dealing with this Sasuke! Like telling me what's wrong. Don't you trust me?" she said, hurt by the thought that Sasuke didn't trust her enough to tell her what's wrong. Sasuke knew what Ino was thinking.

"How can you think that?" he cried. "How can you think I don't trust you? I trust you with my life!"

"If you trusted me you would have told me what was wrong!" Ino told him. Ino was on the verge of crying. How had it come to this?

"It's unfair for you to keep this from me Sasuke." Sasuke felt like he snapped.

"Unfair?" Sasuke asked, his voice cracked a little. Sasuke stood up. "Unfair you say? You're unfair too! Suddenly moving out of our bedroom demanding you needed some time alone! Clearly you are hiding something from me too!" he cried. He immediately regretted it when he saw the expression on Ino's. It was the face of a wounded puppy.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"I feel like I can't rely on you anymore." She said. Sasuke's heart plummeted a few feet.

"You almost pick a fight with my childhood friend on that restaurant. Don't deny it Sasuke!" she added as she saw Sasuke open his mouth to say something.

"I saw that way you looked at him Sasuke. I know that look anywhere when I see it on your face. It's the look you sometimes give Naruto when you want to fight him. And…" Ino took a deep breathe.

"You forgot out anniversary Sasuke. You forgot because you were training. Tsuki is right. Is training that important that you forget one of the most important days in our life? It seems that all you do if train and work hard. What about me Sasuke? I'm your soon-to-be-spouse! For once don't you think about others then yourself? Tsuki is right, im sorry Sasuke but…do you even care about how I feel?" she yelled, tears welding up in her eyes. Something in Sasuke snapped.

"Tsuki is the whole problem! It's always Tsuki this, Tsuki that! I feel guilty for missing our anniversary! I even made it up with that romantic dinner for two until Tsuki ruined the mood! Tsuki is my whole problem!" Sasuke yelled, not caring if he woke up the whole neighborhood. The neighborhood be damned. Ino looked at him confused.

"Tsuki didn't mean to I swear! He's just looking out for me. Tsuki is like a brother to me. He cares, Sasuke. He really cares about my safety and happiness. He didn't mean to say what he said." She said. Sasuke's anger was rising. So now Ino was defending him?

"I…I… I don't even know what to do anymore." Sasuke finished as he plopped back onto the bed

"What do you mean?" Ino askes, instantly regretting it.

"I don't know what's important to me anymore."

Silence surrounded them. Treatening to suffocate them. After what seemed like forever Ino spoke.

"W..What?" she asked.

"My brother killed off my clan. He told me the only way to be strong enough to kill him was to fill my heart with rage. Love and other emotions unrelated would hold me back. I believed him. Then you came into my life, and filled my heart with love and other related emotions. I'm torn between getting stronger and being with you." He said truthfully. He didn't dare look into Ino's eyes. It would kill him.

"Why can't you decide? Don't you love me? When we're together don't you feel anything for me? Please tell me you do Sasuke. I don't want this to be onesided. I can't stand the fact that you would create the illusion of loving me. Please." Ino said desperately. Sasuke was now hers and she wanted to keep him. But that didn't mean a thing if Sasuke never felt the same to her. She pleaded for the answer that she wanted.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the ground.

"I love you I really do Ino." Ino's heart lifted a little.

"But I don't know if any of this was a illusion I made myself live it."

"You have to know Sasuke please! I know this isn't an illusion. I know we both love each other. Don't doubt our love Sasuke." Ino pleaded him with her eyes silently. Please.

"Tsuki knows how much I love you Sasuke. Tsuki was just pushing you to try harder." Again with Tsuki. Sasuke snapped again.

"If you care so much about Tsuki, then why don't you go marry him instead?" he screamed.

Ino stood there frozen. Sasuke's eyes widened. What had he done? Ino's tears fell freely from her eyes.

"W-wait. Ino.." Sasuke started, but it was too late Ino ran out of the room.

Sasuke followed her. Only to be locked out of her room.

"Please Ino. I didn't mean it. Please. I don't know what came over me. That wasn't me speaking."

Minutes turned into hours as Sasuke stood outside Ino's room. Sasuke leaned in on the door and listened. There he heard Ino's sob wrecking the room. What had he done? What had he broken? Sasuke knew it wasn't just Ino's heart, or his own. He had broken their bond. How would he fix it?

Sasuke regretted knocking over the lamp and the picture. He regretted yelling at Ino. He regretted making her look like a wounded puppy. And worse, he regretted doubting his own love for her.

Sasuke punched the wall, leaving a dent in the wall and another bleeding hand. Both his wounded hands laid forgotten at his sides when he slide on a wall next to Ino's room and fell asleep. Regrets swarmed his head as he fell asleep into a painful nightmare.

-end-

Kitty: there I finally put up another chapter!

Matt: yes you finally did.

Kitty: TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER! Sometime this year I promise ^^

Opinion based-QUESTION POLL VOTAGE: (you can answer them all or just one or two)

What do you think of Tsuki? And Why? (It's a hate or like question. He's kinda the catalyst ^^)

-Attention. Everyone participating MUST answer the first question. I want to see what people think of Tsuki. He didn't appear in this chapter, cept being mentioned but I can asure you… he's going to appear ALOT-

Next chapter idea theme. (Like Forgetfulness, Distantness, Regrets.) Here are the topics to pick from: Leaving, Demon (as in demon within), Misery, Don't go, Memories, Hurt, Forgiveness, Too Late, Don't Go, A sign. (feel free to pitch in an idea) lol they'll all appear somewhere in my story I'll make sure of it ^^;

How do you feel about my story? I feel like I'm bullying Ino and Sasuke. I mean… love then fight then love then fight. Feedback and reviews please? Cause im not so sure about my story anymore. I feel mean.

What do you think I should add to it?


	4. His resolve

Sasuke woke up to the sun. But it didn't feel okay. Ino wasn't next to him. Ino wasn't telling him to wake up. Ino hasn't spoken to him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. It's all because of that stupid friend of Ino's. Sasuke wanted to punch that boy so badly. But it would hurt Ino's trust in him even more. Sasuke was forced to stay silent. He clenched his hand. He had to fix everything. He just had to. Ino can't leave him. He didn't want her to. He loved her too much. He had to correct himself. Become a fresh new man, one who would treasure her and see her as a jade.

Sasuke wanted to take back the things he said. One sentence still burned in his head.

"_If you care so much about Tsuki, then why don't you marry him instead?"_ Those words. Those cursed words. It's messed everything up. If it hurt so much for Sasuke to think of that one sentence Sasuke knew it felt one thousand times worse on Ino.

Sasuke then realized something. It wasn't Tsuki's at all. It was his own. Sure Tsuki was a catalyst but Sasuke was also at fault. He himself had forgotten their anniversary. He took that out on Tsuki. Sure Tsuki was tempting him to act up and cause a stir. But Sasuke should have ignored the temptation. Sasuke knew one thing. He had to turn a new page. Become a new man. A man worthy of Ino and able to sweep her off her feet.

Sasuke laughed at himself. He was getting all mushy and emotionally cheesy for one girl. A girl by the name of Ino. But Sasuke didn't mind at all. It felt nice. Refreshing to know that he wasn't as cold hearted as people think of him. That love wasn't a weakness at all. It was a sign. A sign of change. Ino saw him for who he was, not for his clan's fame and his looks. She suffered but she stayed with him. She loved him. As much as he loved her.

Sasuke clenched his hands and got up. He brushed his teeth and got dressed. Today he wasn't going to go training. It can wait another day. He had businesses to attend to. He went downstairs and found that Ino had prepared breakfast for him, but was nowhere in sight. She probably left for training. Then he saw a note.

_I need some time alone. I'll be back later. –Ino_

Sasuke clenched his teeth. He had caused this.

_This is my resolve._ Sasuke thought as he walked out of the door. He had to fix it. What better way to fix it then to get rid of the catalyst?

XXXXXTO BE CONTINUEDXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty: SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER! Let me explain! So that this story gets more chapters ;u; I SWEAR I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL AND UPDATE MY STORIES NOW ;u; im so shamed. Please review if you're still faithful to this story ;u; Don't worry. The next chapter will come out soon. I PROMISE ;u;


	5. Sakura's Words

Kitty: omg this chapter is equally as short. But forgive me. My writers block for this story hasn't gone away. Forgive me guys. ;A;

Kitty: we don't' own Naruto or Ino and Sasuke… or anyone else cept Tsuki maybe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke knocked on the door of Sakura's house. He had no idea where Tsuki lived, but maybe Sakura, who was Ino's childhood friend, might know him. Sakura opened the door tiredly, and yawned. When she saw Sasuke she raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke?" she asked puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you know where Tsuki lives?" he asked, straight to the point. Sakura looked at him skeptically.

"Look I know you and Ino had a fight. She told me." She began. "But why would going and confronting Tsuki about this help you at all?" she asked. Sasuke frowned.

"He's the main reason why Ino and I had a fight to begin with." He said. Sakura rolled her eyes a little.

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure none of it is your fault?" she asked. Sasuke was about to open his mouth but thought better. She was right, and he hate to admit it but, some of it was his fault as well. Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Before you go around accusing people of doing something wrong, why don't you look at the mistakes you made yourself." She told him. Sasuke frowned.

"Are you saying all this is my fault?" he asked angrily. Sakura shrugged.

"What started all this?" she asked. Sasuke didn't have to think on that one. He had forgotten their anniversary together. And then Tsuki comes along and reminds him about it and tries to drive Ino away.

"But he's trying to drive Ino away from me." Sasuke said angrily. Sakura yawned tiredly. Looks like it would take a lot more then reasoning to get through her emotionally densed teammate and old crush.

"Sasuke. Tsuki is trying to protect Ino from heartbreak. His way of doing things maybe harsh, but-" Sakura stopped herself and thought for a minute.

"Think about it this way Sasuke. What are you really doing this for?" she asked him. Sasuke looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?" he asked her.

"What are you doing all this for? Redemption for your guilty actions? What you really should be doing rather than trying to find Tsuki and beat him up, is finding Ino and fixing up the hole you dug both you and Ino in." she said.

"Tsuki may not have been right for his actions, but his intentions were good. Sasuke, admit to what you did wrong. It's one step to getting Ino back. Ino is only upset because she thinks you don't really love her."

"But I do love her Sakura. You know that." He told her. Sakura looked at him.

"Do you know that?" she asked before yawning again.

"Sasuke. Think about what you want to do from this point on. I can't help you further than this. Goodnight." She said as she closed the door, leaving Sasuke standing out her door lost in thought.

What was he going to do now?

Revenge on Tsuki? Itachi had told him revenge makes him stronger.

But he wanted Ino back. He wanted Ino to know that he loved her. Sasuke frowned at himself.

What was he going to do now?

Xxxxxx

Kitty: Read and review! In the mean time im going back to my thinking chamber to try and get rid of this unwanted writers block for this story.


End file.
